


[CLex]监视器下的爱情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [27]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 终于征服了Superman的Lex春风得意，狠狠地摁着Clark的脑袋奋力疾突。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]监视器下的爱情

[CLex]监视器下的爱情  
Love Under The Monitor  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

监视器下的爱情  
Lex Luthor早就知道Clark Kent是Superman，但是他要打败的是Superman，所以不屑对付Clark。   
但是某一天，Lex观看监控时，正好他的高科技设备拍到了Clark换制服的一面，虽然只是一瞬间，也被他的高科技设备捕捉的清清楚楚。   
而且由于角度恰好，正好拍到了Clark的关键部位，而当时的Clark不知道之前想了什么正好鸡动的勃然而起庞然而立。   
Lex这才发现，Superman不但有钢铁之躯般的肌肉，他的某些部位发育的也很好。   
Lex不由地鸡动了。   
反复局部放大观看Clark换装视频的Lex，不由地对Clark有了些龌龊的想法。   
啊，他好了。   
事后，Lex转变了想法。既然Superman有超能力护身无坚不摧不易打败，自己也因为为了击败Superman误入歧途得不偿失，何不转换下思路，在肉体甚至感情上征服Superman呢？   
如果能得到Superman，即便手段龌龊了些，那又有什么关系呢？

说干就干，Lex又策划了个大事件，当然啦他未在事件现场，而是潜伏在Clark附近。   
当Superman耽误了很久终于解决完事件，回到刚才的位置寻找自己的便服时，却发现自己扔在小巷里的衣服不见了，无奈只能飞回到公寓换衣服。   
但是公寓里的景象让他目瞪口呆。   
破门而入的Lex正抱着他的衣服冲了不知多少次，湿黏的衣服上一股恶味。   
愤怒的Clark当场就想把Lex轰飞。   
Lex阻止了他。   
Lex坦言，他早就知道他的真实身份，并且对他的身体早有企图。只要他能跪下来给他吹，他保证不会再做坏事。而且只要他给他吹，那么他的身体任他玩，他可以只给他吹，而他可以给他干。吹一次管一个月，要想他一劳永逸永不再犯，可以和他结婚，无论是用Superman的身份还是Clark的身份。 

Lex疯了，这是Clark的真实想法，自己怎么能干这种事呢，这是侮辱。   
看穿Clark想法的Lex表示，自己很清醒，而且也没有什么阴谋诡计，这是一场交易，二人各取所需，顺便掏出张合同协议，白纸黑字。   
Clark脑子里一团乱麻。   
Lex表示，自己给Clark一个月的考虑时间，这一个月他不会干坏事。一个月后的事情，就看Clark的决定了。  
如果Clark答应协定的话，他可以赠送给Clark几个月，这几个月里只需要Clark每个月干他一次而不需要给他吹。过了这几个月，Clark就要乖乖跪下给他吹了。   
如果Clark不答应协议，那么他能干出什么事可就说不准了。 

这是威胁。Superman不接受威胁。   
Clark当场就拒绝了，并把Lex撵走。 

之后的一个月，Lex果然没有什么动静。   
一个月后，Clark在自己的公寓里又遇到了等着他的Lex。见鬼，他这次是用钥匙开的门，这普通的锁果然还是挡不住高科技开锁技术啊。   
Clark表示对Lex遵守诺言十分钦佩，为了世界和平自己也可以牺牲自己，但是要自己卖身给Lex，自己还是做不到。   
Lex回应，“你是做不到还是不甘心呢？那张一个月前的协议你可是还没扔呢。”  
Clark试着转换了下说法，“Lex你想打败Superman，但是我要是那么容易屈服，你还有什么乐趣呢？不如我们就当这些都没发生过。”  
Lex回应，“我可以换个方式征服Superman，床上的玩法可是有很多种呢。”

看着Clark还在犹豫不决，Lex表示，“不如，让我替你做决定？”说着掏出个盒子。   
Lex表示，“这盒子里是粉氪，当初你碰了这个后可是骚扰了不少人呢，想再来一次吗？ ”  
Clark迟疑了，“Lex，别这样。我承认我对你有过乱七八糟的幻想，但是上床从来没有想过。直到一个月前你来找我，我才去想这个。但是，还是。。。”

“要不我再退一步。”Lex看出了Clark的动摇，说道。“我在之前的协议前再加几个月，这几个月里，你只需要每个月把你穿过的衣服给我一次，不需要肉体接触。然后再加几个月的过渡时间，我们每月一次只靠手或者脚。等你完全适应了我们再用口或者。。。”  
说着Lex拍了下Clark紧致的屁股。   
Lex继续说，“而这段时间，我也会安安分分不做坏事。如何？”

“你说到做到？”被Lex嘴炮说晕了的Clark，同意为了世界和平牺牲自己，虽然还是很怀疑，当然也与内心深处的某些蛊惑再次升起有些关系。   
“说到做到。”Clark答应了，Lex很兴奋。“白纸黑字，只要签了字，以后如果我再做坏事，你可以直接中断这场交易，把我送进大牢，我不会反抗。”  
“那。。。我试试。。。吧。。。”Clark还是有些不甘心地说道。 

“那就从今天开始吧，你先把衣服脱了。”Lex直奔主题。   
“脱衣服。。。？”Clark惶恐着。   
“别担心，按照协议，这次我只要你的衣服。”Lex解释。   
。。。虽然不承认，Clark还是有些失落，把衣服换下来，交给了Lex。   
Lex拿着衣服就走。   
“等等Lex，你去哪？”Clark阻拦着。   
“怎么，Clark，你想我在你面前用你的衣服吗？”Lex戏谑道。   
。。。。羞耻的Clark一时不知如何回应。 

半年后。   
没有了Lex的兴风作浪，大都会平静了很多。   
没想到温水煮镇花这么有效，Lex原本预计几年才会达成的事情，这么快就达成了。原想一个月一次见面还是有些急促，没想到Clark倒是尝到甜头欲求不满等不及了，来找他的频率越来越频繁，交流也越来越深入。   
现在，此时此地，Clark正跪在Lex身前给他吹。   
终于征服了Superman的Lex春风得意，狠狠地摁着Clark的脑袋奋力疾突。   
俄顷。   
Clark起身猛地将Lex翻身，狠狠压住，突飞猛进。   
春光旖旎。 


End file.
